The invention relates generally to apparatus for regulating the position of an electromagnetic control element and, more particularly, to a device for regulating the position of an electromagnetic control element in an internal combustion engine.
In a specific type of internal combustion engine having self-ignition, the quantitiy of fuel to be injected is set by means of the position of a regulating rod. It is known to ascertain the position of the regulating rod by means of a measurement value receptor and to set a specific value thereby. This purpose is served by a PID regulator, with which deviations from set-point and actual values are stabilized in both the static and the dynamic range.
In view of ever stricter demands for precision in fuel metering, the known regulators have proved not to be optimal in performance, especially when it is important to stabilize comparatively small deviations.